gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Liliaura
Liliaura, Healer *Nicknames/Titles: Lili, Lily, Lilith, The Soul Of Chaos. *Age: 20 Gender: Female Pronouns: she/her Sexuality: Bisexual Godly Parent: Unknown deity of Death Species: Liberated Succubus Appearance: Liliana's beauty is supernatural and she could be considered equal to Lua in that account. She has long silky black hair. Slender and moderately curved body. Her eyes have sparkling crimson irises. Long nails painted black. Black eyeshadow and eyeliner. Long elegant lashes. Soft and fair skin. Her chosen apparel is a matching set of silk lace: black dress, black sleeves, black leggings, harmless crimson fire waist sash, black fingerless gloves, and black battle boots. Summonable daemon wings, tail, and horns. And of course a choker with Kitsune and Nimarfira’s symbols. Alignment And Personality: Lawful Evil turning Lawful Neutral. Her loyalty to Nocturnus Igne is baffling. For her, the line of right and wrong is clear. Liliaura often feels like she lives to please Nocturnus because of his profession being the direct cause of Ancient descent, but has her own opinions and thoughts that rival within. She often uses her mental manipulation while in lucid dreams to counteract Nocturnus’s vivid nightmares. She doesn’t defend herself when being verbally attacked. She doesn’t trust easily either, but will show that she cares. Liliaura tends to be very insecure and can be abrasive at times. Liliaura sees herself as evil to a ‘T’. She finds herself attracted to both males and females. She refuses to revert to the succubus curse to gather souls like her sisters, and instead uses her power to help others. Liliaura may flirt with anyone she sees fit and might even go beyond one's comfort. She continues to treat Nocturnus as a god, despite his refusal to accept it. Her offers to heal someone is out of her best intentions. She loves the life of a healer and spends her time either teaching classes on healing or going with Nocturnus on contracts. She enjoys being The Soul of Chaos because she gets to know what everyone else is doing and can pick the best time to drop by and say hello. She and Nocturnus have distinguished that they are just friends and that there are certain rules that cannot be broken no matter what. *Theme Song(s): Lily, Alan Walker. Without me, Halsey. Hold Me Down, Halsey. Oblivion, TheFatRat. Like I Love You, Emilie Hollow. Faded, Alan Walker. Darkside, Alan Walker. Ignite, K-391. Wretched And Divine, Black Veil Brides. Your Betrayal, Bullet For My Valentine. Go To War, Nothing More. Castle, Halsey. You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish. Bury a Friend, Billie Eilish. Weapons: Superhuman strength and speed. Powerful illusions and mental manipulation. Infernal magic. Ritual long dagger elegantly handcrafted and heavily enchanted by Nocturnus. Poisons. Daemon wings and tail. Powers: Superhuman strength and speed. Supernatural beauty and restorative magic. Powerful illusions and mental manipulation. Infernal magic. Energy induced healing. Vulnerable while healing others. Alchemy and herbal prowess. She can’t lie and has to keep her promises. Summonable daemon wings, tail, and horns. Gives emotion readers a headache when she walks into a room. Backstory: Not much is known about Liliaura's past… She refused to become the soul husks that her sisters became and instead took her abilities into healing and resurrection of all kinds. Sol found her valuable and bound her to Its service with magical chains. While on a scouting mission she stumbled upon a resurrection scroll in The Abyss, while reading it aloud to memorize it, the presumed long dead Warmage Nocturnus Igne, startled her. Seeing that she could help him escape The Abyss and join The Cult Of Chaos she told Nocturnus about the cult and the rumor about the Diary Of Jane Igne. As Nocturnus searched for the diary of his sister and she helped, apparently she was muttering something about her binds to Sol. Nocturnus and Liliaura spent several more weeks in The Abyss and within that time Nocturnus’s hunger for power grew rapidly. She encuraged his pursuit for power until she witnessed his destructive potential, then it began to scare her. After they escaped Nocturnus broke her binds to Sol then they joined up with The Cult Of Chaos, and Liliaura became their Soul Of Chaos. Liliaura hopes to help Nocturnus break his own curse. *Crush: none/open Other: favorite goddess: Artemis Relationships (wip): Nocturnus Igne: Nocturnus is a god (according to her) and she wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice herself for him. She believes this because he broke her binds to Sol. Cult of Chaos: Most of the cult don't have a problem with her, in fact most members like her. Students of the healing arts love her because she is a great teacher and The Council likes working with her. Category:Female Category:OC